Justin Thyme
Justin Thyme is former ward of the Isolation Chambers of the Non-Human Activity Detection Agency, and a former inductee. Justin is a Human-born Australian, but later becomes Nephilim (Angel/Human Hybrid) after he alters his own reality via the Tome of Fate. Overview Personality Justin is stubborn, tardy, independent, cunning, and cold. He refuses to join NHADA for the fact he didn't believe in their cause, and preferred to work alone. He also isn't immune to outburst of emotions as he became extremely frustrated with NHADA's abductions, and force him to train. He developed a grunge against NHADA, and the Australian government for allowing them to do that to him. Appearance Justin has shoulder-length hair, and commonly wears dark-coloured clothing. His main set of clothing is a black trenchcoat, black jeans, black boots, and black undershirt. He often has facial hair as stubble only, and talks with an abrasive voice. As Nephilim; his hair reaches the arch of his back, and switches to more light-coloured clothing. In Rise of Asuka; he loses his left arm, and left eye forcing him to switch to cybernetic versions of his lost body parts, and a scar that vertically across his left eye. Biography Justin was born in the year 2000, and following an unknown Extraterrestrial spacecraft was spotted in Earth's lower orbit in 2020, the NHADA was established to monitor the orbit. He was inducted into the NHADA at age 23 due to his unusual traits and abilities. Initially he refused to join NHADA, but ultimately joined up against his will when NHADA kept abducting him, and training him on various spots on the planet. He was admitted into the Isolation Chambers after he murdered the trainees, and was a waiting a life sentence in accordance to Australian Law. He eventually succeeds in taking down Atilius and proceeds to work with Lost Hope to secure an Evil-free world, but eventually is forced to leave after becoming drunk as he began drinking bourbons and whiskeys nearly every hour of the day. The Other World Between 2032-2037; Justin and Melinda were married at some point and has a son, but became estranged due Justin's drinking problem and has since been leaving as a deadbeat dad in an apartment block. However, at 3 am on March 13, 2037 - his powers are absorbed by an unknown organisation and became Human again. He is contacted by Lost Hope and is informed by Ayame about the 3 AM Cult and explains that they work for an organisation from a parallely world. Powers and Abilities Former powers As Human Powers *Merging - The ability to merge with objects and other inorganic matter to hide from foes, and gain temporary immunity to deadly injuries. **Solid Merging - The ability to merge with most solid Matter. This allows him to escape from his foes, and gain temporary immunity to deadly injuries. **Liquid Merging - The ability to merge with most Liquid Matter. This allows him to escape from his foes, and gain temporary immunity to deadly injuries. **Gas Merging - The ability to merge with most gas Matter. This allows him to escape from his foes, and gain temporary immunity to deadly injuries. **Plasma Merging - The ability to merge with most Plasma Matter. This allows him to escape from his foes, and gain temporary immunity to deadly injuries. *Demonic Immunity - Justin is immune to all Demonic powers including possession, and Demonic Magic *Temporal Protection - Justin is immune to all changes in the timeline, and can even survive Paradoxes **Paradox Defiance - Justin can harm is past selves all he likes without affecting himself. *Phantom Spirit Destruction - Justin can destroy any Phantom Spirit in an instant. Weakness *Superfluid Matter and other Matter - Justin cannot merge with other States of Matter except four of the observable matter. Any attempt to do so will injury him, and even make him ill. *Murder of the Innocent - Committing murder of the innocent will causes Justin to have an cardiac arrest and result in his death. *Glass, Sand, Ale, and Nitrogen - Justin cannot merge with Glass, Sand, Ale, or Nitrogen. Any attempt to do so will injury him. As a Nephilim *Flight - Justin is capable of flying, and thanks to his Supernatural Durability, he can go over Mach 10. *Extrasensory Perception *Supernatural Condition **Supernatural Endurance - The ability endure physical stress better than what is naturally possible **Supernatural Strength - The ability to pry skyscraper-sized buildings off the ground. **Supernatural Speed - The ability to reach speeds equal to Mach 10 or over. **Supernatural Durability **Supernatural Lung Capacity **Supernatural Reading - Read at an unnatural level **Supernatural Memory - Able to recall any memory *Semi-Immortal - Justin can never age, and cannot die a natural death. However he can still be killed or murdered. *Teleportation *Telekinesis **Cryokinesis **Pyrokinesis *Demonic Immunity *Temporal Protection **Paradox Defiance *Phantom Spirit Destruction Weaknesses *Murder of the Innocent - Any attempt to murder of innocent beings will result in his death via cardiac arrest Abilities *Martial Arts Expert - Justin has expert level Martial Arts Training is able to take on street fighters and other Martial Arts Experts, but is completely outclassed by Martial Arts Masters *Master Swordsmanship - Justin spent 80 days training with Mike and numerous Kenjutsu fighters in sword fighting, and was able to pick it better than Martial Arts. *Adept Marksman/Firearms - Justin has adept skills in using sniper rifles, marksman rifles, and general firearms. *Accelerated Development - The ability to learn quicker than others. Equipment *Chokutō - A Japanese Straight Sword, and his signature weapon *Claymore - A Scottish Broadsword used during between 1400-1700 *Browning Hi-Power Pistol - Basic Australian Sidearm *F88 Austyer - Standard Australian Service Rifle. *HD Type 12 - A Demonic Assault Rifle used by Eques Daemonium (Trooper Demons) Trivia *Justin's name is both ironic and a pun. Category:Humans Category:Nephilims Category:Australians Category:Characters Category:Swordsman Category:Original character Category:Deadbeats Category:Drunkards Category:Pun-named characters